With continuous growth of network requirements, a telecommunications operator needs to provide more technologies to cooperate with different customers, including sharing an infrastructure, providing a particular network function, and integrating a partner's powerful and abundant software capabilities into a next-generation network system, or the like. Network slicing is an important technical means used in the next-generation network system to meet special network requirements of different users and different industries. Network slices are communication resources to ensure that a carried service can meet Service Level Agreement (SLA) requirements. These resources may be physically or logically isolated from each other based on different requirements. It may be considered that a network slice is a combination of network functions and resources that are needed to complete a particular service or some services, and is a complete logical network. In the next-generation network system, different tenants can deploy their own services by renting the telecommunications operator's network. For example, an electric power company can deploy its meter reading service by renting the telecommunications operator's network, and the telecommunications operator splits its own network into different network slices for different tenants to use.
Currently, during network slice deployment, after receiving a service request, a network management service designer needs to manually deploy a network slice to meet the service request. This way of manually deploying a network slice is inefficient.